Un amor indispensable
by Nyuunanbu
Summary: G27: Padre e hijo. Una relación indispensable de amor. A veces una de amigos, rara vez una relación llena de odio. Esta vez, les traigo una historia de un amor entre estos dos personajes, que va más allá de los límites dados por la sociedad. - Lemmon, shota e incesto


**Hola~ ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno, este fanfic va con dedicatoria especial a ****Nami-chuuu**

**Disclaimer:**** KHR no me pertenece, *Lastimosamente* porque si fuera yo la creadora… Jujuju~ Si supieran las cosas que le haría hacer… Ju-ju-ju~**

**Pareja: G27**

**Contiene: Lemmon, Shota, Incesto… Eso**

**Me siento realizada por poner lo de arriba~ Bleh…**

**- Un amor indispensable -**

_Una relación indispensable de amor. A veces una de amigos, rara vez una relación llena de odio._

_Esta vez, les traigo una historia de un amor entre estos dos personajes, que va más allá de los límites dados por la sociedad._

_· · ·_

Ahh… Ahh~ Gi-Gio-tto – suspiros y jadeos inundaban aquella habitación donde se encontraban dos cuerpos, amándose.

Ieyasu Sawada, mejor conocido como Giotto por sus amigos y conocidos. Un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios como el oro, sus ojos color zafiro. Con 30 años de edad, empresario de una de las editoriales más conocida y codiciadas, esto lo incluye. Codiciado por mujeres y hombres por igual, por su físico, su personalidad y sin duda, el dinero. Muchos piensan que es el hombre de sus sueños, pero, si supieran su secreto, todos ellos lo verían con asco. Eso a él no le importaba, le importaba un mísero granito de arena la sociedad. Solo una persona le importaba.

Su novio, su amante. Su hijo.

Gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba, un cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras que el otro le hacia una felación con su experta boca, el deseo y la lujuria se apoderaba de toda su cordura, el éxtasis lo controlaba.

Aquel cuerpo estaba siendo atendido por las suaves y lujuriosas caricias que le proporcionaba su padre.

Ese cuerpo, pertenecía a Tsunayoshi Sawada, un estudiante de secundaria, mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, sobrenombre dado por su torpeza e inutilidad. Sus cabellos, color chocolate de igual manera que sus grandes ojos. Muchas personas lo querían, por su mirada llena de inocencia y pureza, también por su frágil y angelical aspecto. Deseado por bastantes personas, pero el solo amaba a una persona, por la cual daría todo, incluso su propia felicidad.

Su pareja, su amante. Su padre.

Tsuna sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba más y más, gemidos y suspiros era lo único que provenía de aquellos pequeños labios. Después de unos momentos de seguir en la misma actividad, Tsuna no pudo resistir más, viniéndose en la boca de su padre. Giotto, recibió gustoso la esencia de su amado hijo, tragando la gran mayoría.

Subió besando cada parte de la piel del castaño, su vientre, su estómago, su pecho, su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro. Se deleitó con la bella vista que tenía. Tsuna, con un gran sonrojo, un poco de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de su labio con sus ojos entrecerrados dejando ver un leve rastro de lagrimas producidas por el placer. Giotto beso los labios de su amante, haciendo presión para que el beso se haga más candente, teniendo una danza en la cavidad del castaño, dándole a probar su propia esencia. El beso se deshizo, uniéndolos un hilito de saliva. La pequeña conexión se rompió y Giotto se separó de su hijo.

Buenos días, Tsuna.

Buenos días, Giotto.

El desayuno está listo – le aviso Giotto con una sonrisa. – Alístate que debes de ir al colegio.

Si, gracias – Tsuna se reincorporo, dándole un suave beso en los labios. – Primero me voy a dar un baño, bajo en seguida – dijo saliendo de la habitación con un sonrojo, desnudo.

Giotto bajo a la cocina para servir los platos. Después de unos pocos minutos, Tsuna bajo vestido hacia la cocina y vio a su padre haciendo su café matutino. Fue a servirse un bajo de jugo y se sentó a la mesa donde espero a su padre. Poco después Giotto fue a sentarse junto a su hijo. Comieron en un silencio cómodo, mientras que se miraban el uno al otro. Tsuna fue el primero en terminar, levantándose, se dirigió hacia su padre.

Ya me voy – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Que te valla bien – Giotto atrajo el rostro de su hijo y le dio un dulce beso en sus labios. – Te amo.

Tsuna se sonrojo. – Yo también. – Contesto con una sonrisa. Salió de la casa para ir a Namichuu para pasar otro día en aquel infierno. Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos y dirigirse a Namichuu.

Al terminar de desayunar, Giotto se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los trastes. Al terminar esta tarea fue directo hacia el living, sentándose en el sofá prendió la TV. Estuvo cambiando de canal durante un buen rato, no encontró nada que le llame la atención. Apago la TV y tomo un libro que se encontraba cerca de él, se dispuso a leerlo, pero después de unas cuantas paginas quedo profundamente dormido, no había dormido bien por las "cosas" que hizo en la noche.

Unas cuantas horas después Tsuna llego a su casa.

Ya llegue – aviso, pero no recibió respuesta. Se adentró hacia el living donde encontró a su padre sumido en su sueño, con una sonrisa boba pegada en el rostro.

Ignoro este hecho, ya que no quería saber con qué estaba soñando, se acercó lentamente a su padre para poder hacer que sus rostros queden uno en frente del otro. Acerco sus labios, juntándolos en un suave beso. Sin previo aviso el castaño sintió que hacían presión sobre su cabeza y vio como Giotto abría sus ojos. El beso se volvió más lujurioso, una batalla de lenguas se llevaba a cabo dentro de la cavidad del castaño. Se separaron dejando a Tsuna sonrojado y Giotto con una sonrisa.

Bienvenido a casa. – Dijo Giotto besándole la frente. - ¿Cómo te fue?

Bien, lo mismo de siempre.

¿Y te entregaron alguna nota?

Esta pregunta hizo que a Tsuna le recorriera un escalofrió, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Giotto. – Y… ¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?

_Así que, evadiendo el tema… Bien, seguiré tu juego. _Estuve durmiendo desde que te fuiste – respondió con tranquilidad Giotto.

¿Durmiendo? – Giotto asintió. - ¿Estuviste durmiendo?

Eso fue lo que te respondí.

Claro, tu duermes todo el día, pero en la noche lo único que haces en "jugar conmigo". – Se quejó Tsuna más que indignado. – Esa es la razón por la cual saco malas notas.

¿Malas notas? ¿Cómo cuáles? – Pregunto Giotto con una sonrisa, la cual no noto Tsuna.

Como los 23 puntos que saque hoy día, todo por tu culpa. – Dijo Tsuna, después de un momento de haber pensado en sus palabras dichas, se tapó la boca mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Así que, yo soy la causa. – Afirmo Giotto mientras se acercaba hacia donde encontraba su hijo. Tsuna simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Giotto se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara con Tsuna. – Bien, acepto que es mi culpa, pero… Bien que te gusta desvelarte conmigo~ - Termino de decir besando los labios de su pequeño amante, empujándolo suavemente para que tope contra la pared.

Giotto apoyo su cuerpo con el del castaño, apoyando sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su hijo. Tsuna al sentir tanta presión, abrazo del cuello a su padre, Giotto contento por la acción empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Tsuna, hasta quedar su torso desnudo, pasando sus manos por toda la piel del castaño, sus gemidos siendo omitidos por el beso que se llevaba a cabo. Giotto apretaba con sus manos cada pezón de Tsuna, se separó de Tsuna dándole tiempo para recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

Giotto bajo hasta quedar a la altura de uno de los botones del castaño, atendiendo el otro con su mano, mientras que con la que quedaba libre bajo hasta la altura de su pantalón, acariciando el miembro de Tsuna por sobre la tela. Tsuna emitía gemidos y jadeos que encendían cada vez más a Giotto.

El rubio desabotono el pantalón, bajándolo con bóxer y todo. El castaño para no quedarse atrás, empujo a su padre, besándolo le empezó a subir el suéter. Giotto no desistía, su hijo odiaba quedarse atrás tratándose de este tema, lo cual le encantaba. Cuando el suéter ya estuvo fuera de viste, Tsuna empezó a desabotonar la camisa a la vez que iba besando y chupando el cuello de su padre, dejando marcas que serían un poco difíciles de ocultar en su trabajo, pero eso no le importaba en este momento. Ver a Tsuna así, siendo el que llevaba el mando en este momento, hacía que se excitara más. Ya con la camisa tirada por ahí, Giotto volvió a hacer que Tsuna quede apoyado en la pared.

Giotto empezó a masturbar el miembro de Tsuna con su mano mientras lo besaba, el castaño simplemente abrazaba a su padre por el cuello, bajo una de sus manos y desabotono el pantalón de su amante, Giotto solo veía las acciones de su adorado hijo. - "_Está un poco ansioso" _– fue lo que pensó. Bajo su bóxer y mordió el labio de Tsuna, dándole a entender que suba su brazo. Ya con ambos brazos abrazando su cuello, Giotto levanto a Tsuna para quedar a punta de su erecto miembro, sin preparación alguna, Giotto penetro a Tsuna sacándole un fuerte gemido de placer.

Tsuna pegaba sus labios con los de su amante para poder besarse con más intensidad, Giotto los daba gustosos mientras que daba fuertes embestidas, dejando caer a Tsuna en su miembro, lo levantaba y volvía a dejarlo caer. Separando sus labios y volviéndolos a unir, en un corto lapso de tiempo para reunir el aire perdido. Ambos cegados por el placer y el éxtasis.

Ya cansado de la posición, Giotto bajo a Tsuna dejándolo de cuatro en el piso, apoyando su mano en su espalda para que el rostro de Tsuna tope con el piso, volviéndolo a penetrar, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, haciendo que Giotto sonría de medio lado, había llegado al puntos que hacía que su hijo grite su nombre como si no hubiera mañana. Siguieron un rato mas así, Tsuna se vino manchando el piso y un poco su vientre de paso, Giotto simplemente se vino dentro de su amado castaño.

Ambos jadeantes se miraron, Tsuna como pudo, le indico a su padre el sofá, este sin hacerse de rogar se sentó en el sofá, esperando a su hijo. Tsuna se acercó como si de una fiera se tratase. Giotto al verlo así, sonrojado, acercándose de esa forma, le sonrió. Se excito. Tsuna al ver el miembro ya erecto de su padre, solo rio bajito. Giotto lo había escuchado, pero se hizo el sordo, el castaño tomo el miembro entre sus manos, lamiéndole la punta, después bajando, engullo en miembro entero, haciendo que Giotto arquee un poco su espalda. Siguieron así por un buen rato.

Tsuna su acerco más a su padre, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de este. Se auto-penetró, sacando un gemido de ambos. Tsuna subía y bajaba, auto-embistiéndose, mientras que Giotto posicionaba sus manos en la cintura del menor para marcar el ritmo. Un poco incómodo, Giotto se recostó en el sofá y ayudaba a Tsuna para hacer las embestidas más profundas. El castaño mantenía sus manos en el pecho del mayor, bajo su rostro hasta quedar frente a su padre, compartiendo otro beso, de los innumerables que se habían dado.

Se mantuvieron así un rato hasta que Tsuna se vino entre ambos, ensanchando su entrada, Giotto se vino nuevamente dentro de su hijo. Si tan solo Tsuna fuera mujer, lo estaría lamentando. El castaño se recostó en el pecho del mayor, mientras que este le besaba la frente. Ambos quedando profundamente dormidos, sin darse cuenta que el miembro de Giotto no había salido de la entrada el castaño.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna fue el primero en despertar, viendo a su padre en frente suyo, le beso los labios, Giotto a sentir la presión abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con su adorado hijo frente suyo. Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa.

Buenos días. – Saludo Tsuna un poco sonrojado y una sonrisa.

Buenos días, Tsu-chan – saludo de igual manera. - ¿Cómo dormiste?

Tsuna simplemente no respondió, volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Miro la hora, las 7:30 de la mañana… ¿7:30?.. ¡OH NO, NAMICHUU!

Tsuna trato de reincorporarse, pero Giotto lo sujeto del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Oh no, tú no te vas de aquí. – Dijo Giotto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pe-Pero… Debo ir… - replico Tsuna un poco nervioso.

Je… Recuerda, tengo una semana libre… Y tú no me vas a dejar solo~ - Dijo Giotto dando nuevamente una embestida, sacando un gemido de placer de la boca de Tsuna. Así, empezando otra de las incontables sesiones que han tenido estos dos amantes.

**- Holi~ -**

**Bueno, como dije, va dedicado a Nami-chuuu por su sensual cumpleaños~**

**Espero que lo hayas pasado bien~ Y hayas comido mucho(?**

**Espero les haya gustado, es el primer fic que me queda tan largo… ¡Esto es del Diablo! D8**

**Bleh~ Espero les haya gustado, me esforcé en hacerlo lo más explícito que pude…**

**Honestamente, no sé si quedo bien… Es la primera vez que lo hago tan explícito… Bleh~**

**Bien, me dejo de molestar~**

**Quiero reviews, muchos reviews(?**

**Saludos. Que estén bien, cuídense~**

**Adioh~~**


End file.
